


Stirrings Of Destiny

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan reflects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirrings Of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I Still’ lyrics by Backstreet Boys. Set after 2x09 – ‘Run Away, Little Boy’. I own nothing.

* * *

  


_Now look at me_   
_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_   
_That I keep coming back_   
_And I’m stuck in a moment that wasn’t meant to last_

 

_“So, uh, I’d kiss you goodbye but your boyfriend’s watching.”_

_She turned to look at an agitated Dean before looking back at him with an embarrassed, and dare he say sad, smile. He gave her a half smile._

_“Take care of yourself... Mary.”_

_This time she grinned and any concerns he had about them ending on bad terms flew out the window. The term of mockery had become one of endearment and he knew he would never be able to use it again without thinking of her._

He looked at his newly shaven head in the mirror and once again wondered how he had come to end up where he was. He would like to say that it was all because of a girl but, truthfully, he could only blame himself. He idly thought about what she was doing; was she still the same person or had she been forced to conform? He hoped not. She didn’t seem like the sort of person to change because of peer pressure. But people change and he wasn’t entirely sure that ‘bag boy’ would be encouraging her unique style.

Not for the first time he considered if he would do things differently if he had his time over. Knowing what he now knew, he thought he might, but he was reluctant to change the way things had been. They’d come to an understanding, a place of mutual awareness of the other and although the road wasn’t perfect, it was there.

He did wish that he hadn’t realised so late how he felt. He’d just been so caught off guard by her, by everything she represented, that he’d reacted poorly. Actually, poorly was an understatement. When she’d turned him down, he’d been a jerk. So much so that he’d turned to Duncan and Bowman to help him forget. It had backfired because his entire suspension, a little voice whispered that she would not approve.

He wasn’t so naive to believe that she was ‘the one’ but she was the one to change his point of view and he was glad that he had changed hers. They came from different worlds and were no longer ignorant of the masks each wore. It would have been almost Shakespearean if she had felt the same, very much a Romeo and Juliet-esque story. Without the death. But this Juliet had a boyfriend and a life that didn’t currently include him.

Maybe one day they would meet again and he could get that kiss that he’d failed to get last time. Maybe, just maybe, she could feel the way about him that he felt about her... and maybe the world could spin backwards and the birds fly upside down.

He turned away from the mirror in frustration. Initially he had tried to forget about her but it was the reminder that she thought he could be a better man that stopped him from retreating back into his former self.

His Sergeant barked at him and Tristan snapped to attention. He swallowed the urge to use a sarcastic retort and quickly made his way to the parade ground. He would survive military school and even if he never saw her again, he would remember.

_No matter how I fight it, can’t deny it_   
_Just can’t let you go_


End file.
